


Name

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: Freddy wishes he could tell Larry his name
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Name

imagine freddy wanting so badly to tell larry his name, he loves when larry calls him ‘baby’ and other petnames, but he wants to hear him say ‘freddy’, wants to hear what his real name sounds like coming out of larrys mouth when they have sex, when they kiss, when they’re just having conversations or arguing. but he can’t, he’s fucked up big time falling for the guy but his cover is still in tack, hell if anything this mess he made probably helped strengthen it. he doesn’t want to tell larry his cover name, doesn’t want to hear larry affectionately call him some temporary name that aint his. larry’s close to joe and he can’t risk the suspicion it would cause telling larry his name was Freddy if joe or eddie had already told larry in confidence his cover name.

it gets to the day of the heist and freddy’s a wreck, larry assumes he’s just nervous about the big job and tries to ease him by talking about all the things they can do when they get their share of the cut, but that just makes it worse for freddy, knowing how optimistic larry is about a future together that freddy knows can never exist in any way.

they’re both suited up and driving to the diner, larry keeping one hand on the wheel and the other on freddy’s knee, freddy has leaned over as much as his seatbelt will allow to put his head on larry’s shoulder, they won’t be able to touch much with the other guys present, but in the semi-privacy of the car they’re keeping as much physical contact as possible. larry pulls into the car park and cuts the engine while freddy stares ahead trying to keep his face blank, trying to not to cry. he looks up to see larry smiling warmly at him, and freddy can’t go another minute without larry knowing his name. even if later on when all the dogs are in prison and larry somehow finds out the name of the rat, realises it was orange, maybe at that point he deserves to know that he was betrayed rather than sitting in his cell for years wondering what happened to his lover

“hey, my name-” he begins but then larry cuts him off, “tell me afterwards, hey?” and pulls him in for a kiss (their last one)

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
